Hard to Port
by Shinigami Requiem
Summary: Chapter 3 up! As a young man, the captain of a pirate ship must face certain challenges. When he rescues another youth from a dastardly villanous ship and crew, he has no idea what he's in for. Shounenai 1x2 125really close friendship 3x4
1. Chapter 1

Well, I hope that you can forgive me for any monstrosities that I may have accidently made in the creation of this first story, because one, I don't have a beta, I do it all myself, and two, this was off the top of my head a couple of months ago. You like? You review, yes?

I do NOT own the characters, unless I throw a couple in. Any further disclaimer info? Look it up in the dictionary. That should be good enough.

* * *

A young male with violet eyes and honey brown hair stood on the deck of the _Deathscythe_, glancing upwards as the ship gently rolled with the waves as it made its way to the nearest port. He sighed as he calmly looked in the direction he and the crew sailed, and could only hope that they would make it before their 'captive' died from his wounds, if they were indeed that serious.

During their last scuffle with a fellow pirate ship, they had acquired another crewmember, supposedly by force, but he had come to them of his own free will. Turns out his previous Captain hadn't been the nicest and had constantly tortured the boy mercilessly.

The sudden cry of a bird caused him to come out of his reverie. He noted when it lighted down on the deck, but made no move to make it fly off. He was about to turn about to head back to the main cabin, when he felt a pair of eyes on his person. Looking about, he saw no one, so when he glanced down, he found that the bird that had lighted down on his deck was staring up at him. Staring in wonder, he bent and picked the bird up, cradling it in the crook of his arm, softly cooing, keeping the bird calm. The birds' eyes were a startling colour of blue, and several chocolate feathers adorned its head, making the young captain think that, perhaps, it wasn't a normal bird after all. Of course, it also helped that the bird looked nothing of a regular bird that would appear at sea. It appeared to be more of a falcon or a hawk, thus he decided it was some sort falcon. Sighing, he brought the docile bird to his cabin where his newest crewmember rested.

Upon seeing the unconscious boy, the falcon like bird immediately flew out of the youth's arms to the bed where the bed was laid out. Upon perching beside the cataleptic lads head, he fixed the youth with a deathly glare.

"Don't look at me like that bird." The young male in turn fixed the falcon with a glare. " It wasn't me who put him in that state. I liberated him from the man who did." After a moment of scrutiny from the raptor, the male sighed and moved to sit down at his mapping desk. " I'm going insane… I'm talking to a falcon. Wait… I'm not going insane, I'm _already_ bloody insane," snorting, he ignored the two other occupants of the room, and turned to the map. But didn't quite have the chance to actually peer at it before a low groan sounded from the bed. Both the brunette and falcon whipped their heads to look.

Slowly trying to sit up, a black haired youth held a hand tenderly to his head as he attempted to catch his bearings. The slight flutter of wings caught his attention before anything else, and he turned to face the raptor, a small smile on his stern features.

"Heero..." the small murmur caught the others attention and in a soft voice, just incase the youth had a headache he spoke thusly.

" So feather head here has a name?" slowly the falcon and young man turned to where the third occupant of the room was seated grinning slightly. " He glared at me as soon as I brought him in here, and flew straight to your side." The other boy raised an onyx eyebrow.

" That sounds about right… but who are you? And why am I here?" the brunette blinked. Then a scowl appeared on his face when he remembered how the other had come to be aboard his ship.

" You don't remember?" the shaking of his head was the only reply he received. " That bastard Trieze…" when the captain spoke that name though, it seemed as if there was at least some recognition.

" Trieze…?" the name was spoken lowly and slightly fearfully, and the falcon quickly hoped over closer. " No… I remember now…" the brunette nodded.

" Would you care to tell me your name? I can hardly call you boy seeing as you're probably about my age, if not slightly older." The other frowned slightly before he relented.

"My name is Chang Wufei." A nod.

" I see. An oriental… So Wufei it is. You can call me Duo." Wufei raised an eyebrow at the other. Obviously this Duo had had other meetings with those of his race. " Oh yeah… you might not want to get up because of that nasty wound on your abdomen." Wufei looked slightly startled for a moment, before he realized that Duo spoke the truth. " It's obviously not too serious if you're already awake, but one can never be too sure." A grin had flitted onto the braided youths features.

" So… where's your captain?" Duo seemed slightly startled by the question. But he was saved by the sudden intrusion of a tall lanky blonde that reeked of authority.

"Solo? What's the matter?" the blonde looked grim as he halted in front of Duo.

"It's Treize…" he switched his gaze to the startled Wufei. " Seems he doesn't want to give you up without a fight. The falcon lifted off and drifted over to Duo. Tilted its' head briefly, then lighted upon the violet eyed male's shoulder, letting out a battle cry. Duo chuckled darkly.

"Vengeance for 'Fei?" at the nod from the raptor, Duo's face split into a malicious smile as he stood. He looked at Solo questioningly. The blonde smiled broadly.

"It's your ship, Captain. We're behind you all the way." With that, Solo bound out the door, and orders could be heard shouted as a volley of excited cries rose from the men outside. Duo turned to Wufei.

"And that, is the answer as to where the Captain of the ship would be." Duo walked to the door, then turned to look at the black haired youth. "You may want to sit tight, though you'll be in no danger if I can help it. _Deathscythe_'s never lost a battle yet." Wufei nodded, but then called out to the falcon.

"Heero, you may want to offer some assistance, and you won't be much help in that form." Duo looked confusedly at the falcon on his right shoulder, and then turned his gaze to the wounded oriental.

"What?" Wufei just smiled as the falcon slowly glided off Duo's slender shoulder, before lighting on the ground. Violet eyes gazed in amazement as the falcon transformed into a chocolate haired, deep blue eyed, tall, slender male. Duo stared in shock.

"Heero Yuy." The voice was deep and husky with a lilt to it. "I thank you for liberating Chang from Trieze, now I offer my assistance from one captain to another. My ship is titled _Wing_, and sits not three leagues from here."


	2. Chapter 2

SR: HEYYYYYYY!!!! OMG I cam sooooooo sorry that this has taken so freaking long for me to update!

Leikaru: Yeah, sorry about that. She's been helping me update. Giving me ideas along with my muses.

SR: Though, I can't say that either of us have been rather productive.....

L: No... We haven't... Anyway, she doesn't own anything. And she definitely doesn't own me. I exist in the real world. I'm just lending a hand.

SR: Now, please read and forgive the short update and long interval????

* * *

Caught off guard for a mere moment, Duo stared open mouthed at the male before him who had morphed from a bird to the person who stood before him. He closed his mouth with a huff when the other's smirk deepened and a husky laugh escaped from slight, upturned lips. He crossed his arms as he stared at the man who called himself Heero Yuy, and gave the other a once over, deciding that he approved from the tips of the dark leather boots, traveling up long, sturdy legs that were cloaked in deep blue breeches, to the thick belt that hung off the hips with a jaunty tilt from the weight of the sword that hung from it, and then all the way up a muscular abdomen and chest clothed in a cream billowy shirt. From there he assessed that those cobalt eyes and that messy chocolate hair just completed the ensemble.

"Well, don't you look smug Mr, 'I can turn into a falcon'." Duo spoke jokingly, just causing the other to smile and shake his head slightly. From the bed, Wufei chuckled in amusement as he watched the two interact. There was a peaceful look on his face as he looked at the _Deathscythe_'s captain, and merely nodded in response to the two captain's requested that he stay put in the cabin. He thought quietly to himself as the two left, that perhaps it was a good thing that Heero and Duo had met. He had never seen his captain laugh so readily in the presence of one he had met so briefly.

_**Starboardstarboardstarboardstarboardstarboardstarboard**_

On deck, the crew was a flurry of activity as the two captains made their way to the helm, and only paused long enough to allow for the shouting blonde to catch up to the two. A hearty clap on Duo's back came along with a sharp bark of affectionate laughter from Solo as he matched his pace to the other males'. "Well Captain, I'm guessing that this person here is that falcon you had in your cabin a few moments ago?" a small nod a quiet snort were his answer. "I thought as much when I saw you in there. I've only known one other person to be able to do that, though it makes me wonder if you know them, but my guess is that you'll deny it even if you do know them."

"You guess correctly, on that." A small nudge from Duo and Solo refrained from asking further, and Heero turned his gaze to the long haired captain as they finally stopped at their destination. "So you're Duo Maxwell? If you're the Duo Maxwell that I'm thinking of, then Treize has a grudge against you a mile long." He turned an awkward smile towards indigo gaze. "Something you and I have in common." There was a moment as Duo pondered those words, before he clapped his hands together in recognition.

"Ahah! So you're THAT Heero Yuy!" a sharp burst of laughter flew from Duo as he turned his head towards the crows next, looked for a moment, and then shouted; "TROWA!" Heero looked at the other captain in shock for a moment before whipping his head towards the shape that flipped end over end as it hurtled from the top of the mast, before landing lightly in front of Duo. The man that stood before them now, stood as tall as Solo, topping both of the captains' heights as he looked questioningly at the shorter of the two captains. "I believe that I have found the person that I promised to help you find." Duo gestured towards Heero, and the two just stared at each other for a moment before the grasped each other's forearms.

"It's good to see you again Captain." Heero nodded in affirmative to the words that Trowa spoke. The two released each other.

"So you've been here all along?" a nod in confirmation and Heero continued on. "Many feared you dead when you went over board during that last storm." Trowa nodded once more before launching into the story of how he had nearly feared himself when the _Deathscythe _came across him as the waves threatened to toss him even deeper into the ocean, and how Duo had actually jumped into the rolling death trap to pull him from the ocean and the safety of the sturdy ship. He had been on the ship for almost a fortnight, and had found a great respect for the captain of the _Deathscythe_ and the two had forged an odd, but functional friendship. Heero gazed at Duo from the corner of his eyes, a newfound respect for the indigo eyed captain deep within him. Two crew members had been taken from him and twice, this man had rescued them and had kept them healthy and happy, to the point where he had offered to track down the other ship so that he could return them to their proper captain. He smiled gently, taking Trowa by surprise as he had never seen such an expression on his captain's face, before turning back to speak to the taller man, before a sharp cry of surprise and pain caused all the ship to become deathly still, all eyes fixated on the doubled over captain while Solo glared at the person responsible.

"Mueller! The hell do you think you're doing!?" the blonde gripped the smaller male to him protectively as Duo started to slid to the deck. Solo lowered them gently so that no further injury would befall the bleeding captain. The culprit before them, a knife bloody to the handle grasped firmly in his hand, and an almost triumphant look in his eyes. "He took you in, even knowing that you'd been a part of Trieze's crew! Hell! He's taken bullets for you, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" at these words, Heero felt himself grow angry with vengeful thoughts as he watched the traitor merely stare coldly at the now shuddering captain.

"It serves him right for trying to disobey Master Trieze." He looked over the entire ship. "This is what happens when you try to cross Master Trieze!" he lifted the bloody dagger, every person on the ship fixated the dripping blade. "This blade was tipped with a potent poison! It was specially made for you, _Captain._" Mueller sneered as he spoke directly to the bleeding Duo. "There's no antidote, and no one has ever survived thi-"

Mueller never finished what he was saying for, at that moment, a throwing knife embedded itself within his forehead, a scimitar pierced through his neck nearly beheading him, and a rapier cut deep into his stomach, and pulled upwards. He was dead before he hit the ground with an audible thud, and Heero removed his rapier, Wufei his scimitar, and Trowa his throwing knife.

"Dishonourable cur." Wufei spat as he carefully held his wounded abdomen, before making his way to the now coughing male. Trowa and Heero followed closely behind, and all three kneeled in front of the dying captain. Duo's eyes were lightly clenched in pain, on hand stalling the bleeding while the other lay uselessly on the ground, a tight fist made from pain.

Solo looked at them hopelessly.

* * *

SR: Well... there ya have it. Hopefully I'll have the next part up relatively soon.


	3. Chapter 3

SR: Well, this one's only a slight bit shorter than the last chapter. only by about 250 words... ok... maybe that is a fair bit shorter... but anyway... here ya go. Read and enjoy! Hope you don't mind the shortness of the chapters! I'm writting these when I get the chance, which is usually at class when I'm not actually in class... so around an hour each. Let me know what I could do to increase your interest for this story please! (Aside from longer chapters. I already know that would make it better)

* * *

Heero kneeled carefully beside the fallen captain as various members of the crew made their way over to their leader, and while others stomped angrily over to Mueller's corpse and spat viciously on it while cursing him eternal damnation in the hands of hell. Wufei, swaying slightly on his feet found himself suddenly supported by Trowa, and the two made their way slowly over to their captain, sometimes wondering if the odd bond that all of the cobalt eyed mans' crew shared with his crew was really such a good idea. Especially for those that were particularly close with him. The bond caused them to share simple, strong emotions, such as a furious rage or extreme hatred. Both of which that had flared to an exponential height when the young captain had seen Duo drop from the assassination attempt that seemed to have worked. The two doubted that the rest of their crew had felt it, not quite knowing how far away the ship was, but had a feeling that at least one other crew member had felt that unholy rage because of how strong his abilities were.

When the two were finally close enough, Trowa helped Wufei slide gently to the ground as the Chinese youth was panting from the strain on his abdominal wound. The crew had parted enough so that the two could come closer, a slight surprise seeing as they weren't actually a part of Duo's crew, but did not argue the point seeing as it put them closer to their captain and the man they had, all three of them, come to respect in a very short period of time. Trowa settled on hand on Heero's shoulder as he glanced over his shoulder at them. They were all silent, when finally a black haired girl stepped closer, an unreadable expression on her features.

"He's not going to make it, is he." Monotone and chilled, it appeared as though she had already accepted the inevitable and was just verifying the fact. The rest of the crew didn't seem to notice something off, but cobalt narrowed in distrust at the girl, sensing a hidden note to her question. Solo shook his head at the girl; grief written upon features that, for the first time, Heero noticed looked suspiciously similar to Duo's. The same slender nose, eyes of an indigo jewel, and the same arched eyebrows.

"I don't think so Hilde…" he trailed off and Hilde, the black haired girl, sighed. Again, Heero noticed something off about her grief; almost as if she was faking the entire thing. That thought, unfortunately, immediately left his mind when the deathly pale captain stirred in his first mate's arms. "Duo…!"

"You, shut up Solo." A glare formed in slightly open eyes and lasted only a few seconds before his eyes closed and a strained smile wormed its way onto the boys' face. "You should full well know that this won't kill me." His voice was quiet with restrained pain, and a cough came unbidden to his lips causing more blood to be added to the amount that was pooling on the deck as it trickled from his lips. Frowning in concern, Solo gently wiped away the blood from the younger male's lips. Heero spoke softly as Duo opened his eyes once more.

"You realize you don't look very convincing right now…" an almost non-existent shrug caused Duo's shoulders to move slightly, and then he seemed to deflate slightly. His eyes slid closed, his hand went limp from it's slightly knarled form from the pain, and it seemed as though he stopped breathing for even his chest stopped moving. The blonde that held the captain tight in his arms appeared shocked for a moment, before snapping out it.

"Duo…?" tentatively, Solo shook Duo's shoulders. "Come on Duo… Damnit this isn't funny little brother!" Much of the crew looked slightly taken aback by that simple admittance, and Heero finally understood why he thought the two looked similar; but he was not shocked as the rest of the crew, Wufei and Trowa included, appeared to be. Despite the silence, no reply could be heard from the still captain, and Solo hung his head. "Duo…" Defeat hung heavy about his person.

The profound stillness that encompassed the ship was abruptly broken when a canon went off and a shrill cry came from a man standing looking off the port side of the ship.

"It's Trieze! He caught up!"

_**PortPortPortPortPortPortPortPortPortPortPortPortPortPortPort**_

Sky Blue eyes gazed straight ahead as their owner smiled grimly. They had caught sight of the _Deathscythe_ a good half hour ago, and it seemed as though the other ship had caught sight of them at the same time and, for fifteen minutes it seemed as though the other ship would actually be able to escape this round of their violent game. But then the other ship had slowed down, obviously due to some commotion upon it, and Trieze had been able to bring the _Epyon _closer the _Deathscythe. _They had crept steadily forward, completely unnoticed by the other ship and Trieze had a fair guess as to what had occurred to cause the crew to become so unobservant. After all, it was impossible for Trieze to be Trieze without having some form of devious plan to stop his enemies dead in their tracks. Nor was it unusual for him to have one or more back up plans. He turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"You think Mueller was able to pull it off?" sultry without intending to be sultry the voice belonged to a tall, platinum blonde whose eyes were the shade of tinted ice. Trieze shrugged before turning his face back towards the intended prey. The blonde chuckled at the unsaid reply. "I suppose… that it doesn't really matter. After all…" he trailed off and Trieze spoke in a velvet soft voice, only loud enough for the other to hear.

"After all, we'll be seeing him soon enough regardless."

* * *

SR: Ughh... I feel lame for giving you guys such a short chapter... but I'm trying to get you guys updates. This is what... two updates within a seven day period? I'm actually amazed...


End file.
